nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Rose Morgenstern/Rozdział 2
-To z nią mam współpracować!!!!!!!!!- krzyknęłam do ojca. -Powiedziałem Ci, że miałaś się uspokoić- spojrzał na mnie srogo. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. Przede mną stała najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole. Miała na imię Matilda. Była niebieskooką blondynką, a na dodatek była wysoka. Twierdziła, że świetną wojowniczką zamiast umiejętności i siły, miała tonę tapety na twarzy. Dla mnie była żałosna. -Co staruszko- uśmiechnęła się wrednie-Nie potrafisz ze mną wytrzymać! Krew gotowa mi się żyłach. Miałam ochotę użyć swojej magi i ją spalić, lecz wiem, że ojciec mi zabroni, bo sam stwierdził, że moja moc jest bronią ostateczną. Musiałam się szybko uspokoić. Ta dziewczyna nie wiedziała kim zadziera. -Już się nie mogę doczekać-powiedziałam uśmiechając się. -Skończcie się kłócić to dziecinne-powiedział mój ojciec-Widzę Rose że znasz Matildę. Więc dobrze oto zadanie. Musicie wynegocjować dla mnie bardzo ważną rzecz z Królową Jasnego Dworu. -A co to za rzecz-spytała blondynka. Szczerze mówiąc też mnie to interesowało. -Zabrano mi piekielny kielich-powiedział zniesmaczony ojciec. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To niemożliwe żeby ktoś ukradł kielich. -Jak to jest możliwe- powiedziałam oburzona. -A jednak to możliwe- powiedział niezadowolony ojciec. -Co dokładnie mamy robić?-zapytała Matilda. -Wszystko, żeby odzyskać kielich- odpowiedział mężczyzna. -A gdyby...-powiedziałam niepewnie-Za ubicie targu...trzeba by było ... no... sama nie wiem....zabić Matildę. To bym musiałam zrobić bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. -Zróbcie wszystko, żeby odzyskać kielich. Nawet jeśli to będzie śmierć jednej z was-powiedział poważnym tonem mój tata. Spojrzałam na blondynkę. Jej mina wyrażała szok. Uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż rozpoczniemy naszą misje. -Kiedy zaczynamy?-zapytam z uśmiechem. -Od tej chwili-uśmiechnął się ojciec widząc mój entuzjazm-Chodźmy do magazynu broni. I właśnie tam się udaliśmy. Ja wzięłam dwie klingi, które+ miałam przewieszone przez plecy i dwa miecze były przyczepione do boków. Matilda wzięła ze sobą dwa sztylety i łuk z strzałami. Lecz to jeszcze nie był koniec. Czas przyszło na runy. Każdej z nas mój ojciec narysował runę uniku, precyzji i indukcji. Chociaż zastanawiało mnie czemu musimy mieć runy bitewne. Przecież idziemy na negocjacje, ale z drugiej strony zawsze uważałam, że fearie nie są tymi, za których się podają. Zawsze mówiono, że te istoty zawsze mówią prawdę i to mi śmierdzi. Nie ufam im. -Jesteście już gotowe-powiedział zadowolony ojciec-Musicie zdobyć kielich nie ważne za jaką cenę. Królową Jasnego Dworu jest teraz na wyspie włoskiej na górze Sardunia. Na czubku tej góry jest przeogromny biały pałac i właśnie tam się udacie. Oczywiście przejdziecie przez bramę. Obydwie kiwnęłyśmy głowami. Teraz będziemy musiały współpracować. Zwykle jeśli byłam na jakieś misji u ojca to zawsze byłam sama. I to właśnie mi pasowało. A teraz muszę być z tą zdzirą. Zrobiłyśmy to o co mój ojciec kazał. Przedostaliśmy się przez lustro (bo to właśnie była brama) i zobaczyłam pięknie góry i doliny. Obydwie miałyśmy na sobie długie skórzane płaszcze i czarne bluzki i spadnie no i glany. -Wiesz, że Ciebie nienawidzę-odezwała się nagle Matilda. -Wzajemnością-syknęłam wściekła. -Najgorsze jest to, że jestem do tego zmuszona-powiedziała wściekła-Lecz chce wykonać tą misje. Więc mi się nie wtrącaj-i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Chyba w twoich snach-warknęłam w myślach. Szybko złapałam dziewczynę za rękę i przyciągnęłam do siebie. -Ty tutaj nie rządzisz Złotko-wściekłam się jeszcze bardziej-To ja jestem córką Jonathan Morgensterna, a nie ty szmato! To ja tutaj rządzę i będziesz robić to co ja Ci każę!! -SZMATO?!-wrzasnęła-TY ZDZIRO!!! TO JA NIE DŁUGO BĘDĘ RZĄDZIĆ ZARAZ PO TWOIM TATUSIU!!!!!!!! Już nie mogłam tego znieść. -Słuchaj Barbie!-warknęłam-Miejmy to już za sobą. Uwierz mi nie chce widzieć Twojej plastikowej gęby!!!!!! Zróbmy to o co kazał mój ojciec. Blondynka burknęła pod nosem i już nic nie powiedziała. I tak udałyśmy się do Królowej. Już na nas czekała. Normalnie czeka w swojej sali tronowej, ale nie dzisiaj. -Witam was moje drogie-powiedziała z uśmiechem-Czekałam na was. A oto Matilda thumb|left Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach